Tres para la cena
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Phoenix ha perdido su licencia de abogado por lo que decide iniciar una nueva vida junto a la persona que ama y otra personita. MxP. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot MilesXPhoenix que escribí hace un tiempo pero se me olvidaba subirlo :D**  
**Espero les guste x3**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Capcom e,e

**Advertencia: **historia semi-alterna, shonen-ai, one-shot.

* * *

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué Wright había perdido su licencia de abogado? Acababa de enterarse de eso tras regresar de su último viaje, el inspector Gumshoe se lo había informado con mucho pesar; y ahora se dirigía a toda prisa a encontrarse con el abogado para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una especie de broma macabra.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta en su habitual porte educado, sin embargo, como ésta no se abrió enseguida, terminó golpeándola con frenesí.

- _¿Edgeworth?_ – inquirió Phoenix, desconcertado, pues no esperaba visitas a esa hora y mucho menos la del fiscal - _¿Cuándo volviste?_ –

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento así?_ – cuestionó indignado al ver al ahora ex abogado tan despreocupado y sonriente.

- _Ah… ¿Así que ya te enteraste, eh?_ – dijo apenado, llevándose una mano a la nunca.

- _Wright, esto es serio. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_ –

_- Um…_ _Aún no estoy muy seguro… ¿Quieres pasar?_ –

- _Por favor, debes saberlo_ – entró y ambos caminaron hasta la sala – _La abogacía es lo que mejor haces. Debes encontrar pronto algo más qué hacer o estarás en la ruina –_

- _En realidad ya tengo algo en mente_ - se sentó en el sofá y el otro hizo lo mismo.

- _Bien._ _Dime qué es_ – pidió con cierto alivio de saber que tenía un plan de emergencia aunque fuese al menos temporal…

_- Eh, bien…yo…-_

_- ¡Papi, tengo hambre!_ – gritó una pequeña niña que salía de la habitación contigua. Vestía de rosa, capa y sombrero de mago.

- _¿"Papi"…?_ – repitió pasmado _– Wright, ¿quién es esta niña y por qué te dice papá?_ –

- _Su nombre es Trucy Gramarye. Y voy a adoptarla_ – contestó con simpleza.

- _¡¿Trucy Gramarye? ¿La misma que te entregó una prueba falsa y a causa de esto perdiste tu insignia? _– indicó acusadoramente.

- _Yo no sabía que era falsa…sniff…_ – balbuceó Trucy con los ojos húmedos y Phoenix le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

- _Ya, ya. Yo no te culpo de nada_ – después se volvió a mirar al fiscal con gravedad –_ Es sólo una niña, no era su intención –_

_- L-lo siento_ – musitó sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho llorar – _No debí decir eso…_ –

- _Está bien, ¡te perdono!_ – exclamó, sorpresivamente sonriente; quizás no era la hija biológica de Wright, pero era idéntica a él… – _Papi, ¿hay algo para comer? –_

- _Trucy, necesito que vayas al cuarto y veas la tele. Todavía no es hora de cenar, cariño_ –

_- Umm…__¡Está bien!_ – juguetona, alzó los brazos y corrió de regreso a la habitación para continuar viendo El samurái de Acero.

_- ¿En verdad piensas adoptarla? No puedes cuidar de ti mismo y ahora ni siquiera tienes empleo, ¿cómo piensas mantenerla?_ – preguntó tratando de no regañarlo, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

_- Yo…abriré una agencia de talentos –_ dijo animado.

_- ¿Agencia de talentos?_ – repitió inquisitivamente - _¿Qué clase de 'talentos'? ¿Acaso tú tienes alguno? –_

_- Sé tocar el piano –_

_- Eso no es cierto_ – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

_- Pero aprenderé_ – rió.

- _Mira, puedo entender que te hayas encariñado con ella. Pero Trucy necesitará ropa, educación y mucha atención, no es un perrito al que puedas traer de un lado a otro, ¿lo entiendes? –_

- _Eso ya lo sé_ – replicó serio – _Es sólo que… su verdadero padre me la confió. Me hizo prometer que la amaría y protegería como propia, y que nunca la dejaría sola. Pienso cumplirlo, no como obligación sino porque me nace hacerlo –_ terminó de decir con una sonrisa apacible, la cual hizo que el fiscal se diera cuenta que sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Ya estaba decidido.

_- … De acuerdo_ - suspiró -_ Pero necesitarás de mi ayuda. No permitiré que te hagas cargo solo de nuestra hija –_

- _Edgeworth…-_ musitó abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que accediese de esa manera y sin tantas complicaciones.

Y como una manera de agradecerle el apoyo, lo tomó de las mejillas y rozó sus labios en un tímido beso que no tardaron en profundar para, después, el peliplateado aprisionarlo con sus brazos y acorralarlo sobre el sofá.

_- ¡Papi! –_

_- ¡Tru-Trucy!_ – exclamó el moreno, rojo como un tomate, y quitándose enseguida a su amante de encima. Ninguno de los dos se percató que la pequeña podía haberlo pillados en una situación peor…

_- ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que él era tu novio? _– le reprendió con el ceño fruncido y los puños sobre la cintura_ - ¡Hola! Hace un momento no me presenté como es debido_ – dijo extendiéndole una manita al fiscal - _Mi nombre es Trucy Wright, ¿cuál es el tuyo?_ –

- _Miles Edgeworth, un placer_ – correspondió el saludo e inclinó la cabeza como reverencia.

_- ¿Miles Edgeworth? ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces te diré papi Miles! ¿Te gusta que te llame así, papi Miles? –_

_- Me encanta_ – sonrió, enternecido por la inocencia y dulzura de la niña. Entonces entendió por qué el abogado se había enamorado de ella tan rápido.

_- Trucy, lo de hace un momento… _- quiso explicar Phoenix, pero ésta levantó la mano en señal de que no quería saber nada.

_- No tienes que decirme nada. Mi verdadero papi me explicó que tú tenías un compañero y no una compañera como la mayoría de los hombres. Yo sé que ustedes se quieren, y que dándose besos es como los novios se lo demuestran _– dijo ligeramente ruborizada – _Por cierto, ¿cuándo me darán un hermanito? –_

_- Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, cariño –_ rió nervioso. Quizás Zak le había explicado sobre la homosexual, pero seguramente no sobre "de dónde vienen los bebés"…

– _¡Pero…! - _calló de pronto, sobándose la pancita - _¡Tengo hambre! ¿Podemos comer ya? –_

_- Eh… ¡Sí! – _quizás así se olvidaría del asunto anterior.

- _¡Genial! Ahora mismo pongo el agua a calentar para los fideos – _anunció saltando alegre_ - ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros, papi Miles? –_

_- Por supuesto – _respondió aún sonriendo.

_- ¡Qué bien! ¡Buscaré otro plato! _– dijo emocionada antes de correr hacia la cocina.

- _Así que…Trucy Wright_ – comentó divertido - _Llevará tu apellido_ –

- _¿No te molesta, cierto? –_

_- En absoluto – _cabeceó –_ A decir verdad se parece más a ti que a mí_ – y tras decir aquello, continuaron el beso.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, e-mails bombas, cartas cadenas; dejen reviews n-n**


End file.
